Bullet with Butterfly Wings
by The-Unknown-Artist
Summary: MorMor drabbles and oneshots. Includes angst, smut, fluff, all the good stuff.
1. MANIC

**MorMor Drabbles From Tumblr.**

**Part 1: MANIC**

****"Sebby, it huuuuurts." Jim whined. "Please Seb. Make it stop."

It was another one of his dark moods. He sat curled up on the snipers lap and gripped onto his shirt. His hands were shaking and his skin was even paler then usual.

"Please please, I don't want this anymore." He begged. Sebastian knew what he meant. He knew what he wanted and this time, only this time, he forbid himself from following orders.

"I know Jim. Not today though. You're not done yet." He cooed to the broken man, wrapping his arms around him and holding him to his chest. Jim buried his face into the crook of Sebastian's neck. Very softly he whispered: "Sebastian, fetch my gun."

"No."

"What if I said it was an order?"

"No."

Jim sighed, shifting his position so he had his arms around Sebastian's neck and he was being cradles in the sniper's arms.

"Don't you want me to be happy? I thought you loved me." His eyes, seemingly so darker now, began too glisten. Jim could not feel most things, being a sociopath and all, but he knew pain and he was fed up with dealing with it. He didn't want to feel anything anymore. He wanted to be dead.

Sebastian is the only person that loves Jim, and he probably will always be the only person. Jim…he wants to love Sebastian, and he thinks that one day he will, but for now he just can't. He literally can't. But Jim Moriarty is a brilliant man with a brilliant mind, and he would be damned if he didn't learn how to love. No antisocial disorder would keep Jim Moriarty from getting what he wanted.

On one evening, before they had begun their relationship, Jim was in a heated argument with Sebastian when he said:

"I hired you because I thought you would at least have the knowlage to _understand _me. If you can't even process the words I say then why the fuck am I keeping you around? I thought you would be _**different! **_"

And something clicked in Sebastian's head. Moriarty was legitimately upset that Sebastian couldn't understand him. He was hoping, craving for someone to get him and to see through the sociopath and look at the human. The sniper walked right over to Jim, and he embraced him.

Jim was speechless. He could have the man's head on a stick for touching him. He could drown him in flames and burn him alive underwater, but he found himself frozen. Something was happening to him, he couldn't entirely explain what. He began to…_feel_ something. It was so very slight, barely noticeable, but it was there.

Jim Moriarty, the spider of a man with no heart, actually felt something.

"Oh." He whispered. How interesting.

Sebastian kept his arms around the smaller man, not making any indications of letting go anytime soon. Jim never returned the embrace, but at some point he rested his head against Sebastian's chest.

Jim could not feel affection, but he enjoyed sex. So that's often what they did. He would never consider his relationship with the sniper to be dubbed 'fuck buddies'. It was more then that, but fucking was one of the only real ways they could connect. Fucking and killing were two of the few things that made Moriarty _feel_. Jim liked scars, not on himself of course, but on everyone else. He liked to give scars, to mark things as his own. And so on one occasion he brought a knife to bed.

Sebastian gave his consent, a bit eager to bear the wounds drawn by his partner. Jim beamed and pushed him against the bed. On his chest, just over his heart, he carved his name. A bond in blood. Jim marveled over his work before lapping up the red with his tongue, documenting Sebastian's moans and saving them deep in his own mind. That was the night Sebastian Moran literally gave his heart to Jim Moriarty.

Now his chest is marked permanently with the pink letters:

_JM_


	2. Sprechen

**MorMor Drabbles From Tumblr.**

**Warning: BDSM, Dirty talk**

**Part 2: Sprechen**

A/N: An acquaintance helped me a bit with German grammar but I won't promise it's perfect.

_"Auf die Knie, mein Haustier."_ Jim demanded, and Sebastian felt a shiver run up his spine. Oh fuck how he loved it when Jim spoke to him in German. He didn't have a fucking clue what he was saying but fuck it made him hot.

**_Fuck_**

_"Auf die Knie!"_ He shouted. Jim roughly grabbed Sebastian's shoulder and pushed him to his knees. A satisfied smirk played on his lips. He liked being in control, that was no secret, but he liked it even more when he knew that his demands were making his partner just as hot as he was. Jim admired the black collar around his snipers neck and pulled the leash up harshly, forcing Sebastian to look at him directly.

_"Gute Haustier_. So loyal." He mused. "I'm so grateful to have a pet like you. All the other ones…they were far too dull, but you…" He leaned in close and grinned, showing his lovely set of jaws. "I might just have to keep you locked away forever. My own little fuck pet. Oh you'd like that though won't you?"

When he didn't answer, Jim snarled and slapped him hard.

_"Antworte mir!" _

Sebastian had to blink a few times before his vision settled again. He turned back to his 'Master' and looked him dead in his dark dark eyes. He knew it pleased him when he made eye contact.

"Yessir. I'd always love a good _fuck_ from you."

Jim grinned again and made a pleased hum. He knelt down and wrapped his hands around Sebastian's neck.

"Du machst mich wahnsinnig, Sebastian Moran." And with that he attacked his mouth with his own. Hungry, wet, sloppy kissing. He bit the sniper's tongue which earned him a startled grunt in reply. While they kissed, Jim began to press his thumbs to Sebastian's throat, gradually making it harder for him to breath. He opened his eyes and watched the air leave him. He wanted to see him struggle. He _craved_ for it.

Even when his face turned red and his chest began to twitch, he didn't cease kissing his master. He knew what this game was. Jim wanted to see how far he could go. Sebastian didn't mind the game. He would always choose Jim over oxygen anyhow.

Finally he broke away and gasped for the breath he needed. Jim watched, fascinated, as he shook and trembled and sucked in each breath. Sebastian's eyes were dilated and watering, his face flushed, his neck was red and probably bruised, some saliva was smeared on the corner of his mouth.

It was a gorgeous sight.

It was a gorgeous_ t__hought_ that Sebastian would go with out air in order to please Jim. He would die for him, not that Jim would ever want that. It was beautiful, the abuse and scars that Sebastian took. And it was all for Jim Moriarty.

_"Mein Schatz." _He whispered, cupping Sebastian's cheek and kissing his temple gently.

_"Du bist mir wichtig."_

_Ende_

**Stuff Jim said:**

**Auf die Knie, mein Haustier**: On your knees, my pet.

**Auf die Knie!**: On your knees!

**Gute Haustier**: Good pet.

**Antworte mir**: Answer me!

**Du machst mich wahnsinnig, Sebastian Moran**: You're driving me mad, Sebastian Moran.

**Mein Schatz**: My love/treasure/darling/etc.

**Du bist mir wichtig**: You are precious to me.

_A/N:'German is not my native language so I apologize if any of this is incorrect.'_


End file.
